H2O No Ordinary Guy's
by H2o25
Summary: Lives of Guy's that one night change their life's forever their Mermen's. now they will try to keep the secret, and alway's be friend's. But what happens when their moon-struck, and uncover's the stories behind Mermaid's, n old enemy comes to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

( No Ordinary Guy)

H2o Mermen's

**Eli Dove**: Alexander Ludwig (Seth in Race to Witch Mountain)

**Danny Sertori **: Jake T Austin ( Max in Wizard of Waverly Place)

**Nico Benjamin**: Bobby Lockwood (Mick in House of Anubis)

**Frankie Bennett**: Josh Hutcherson (Jess in Bridge to Terabithia)

**Cassie Chatt**: Anastasia Dhanraj (Mara in House of Anubis)

Hey I'm Danny Setori. I was born a raised in Puerto Rico, It's an island from the Caribbean. I'm Half Australian and Puerto Rican. I don't have an Austrailian accent .little sister was born. I'm a boy and now I'm 14 year's old and I am moving from Aguadilla, P.R. to Gold Coast, Aus. My Mom is a famous dolphin train and she got a job affort at Gold Coast. She told me she grew up there, that is why she reposed so quickly to the affort. I was'nt happy moving and leaving my friend's, But my mom said her friend's have boy's my age. So this is my story at Gold nd me and My friends magical secret and also our advanture.

**Another Now by Kate Alexa at 1:15 pm**

"Mom!, I got the lugages out of the car," Danny yelled as he slam his mom van. Then his

mom Cleo walked out her old house, which she bought it from her dad and her step mom Sam.

"Danny come on in!," Mom said to Danny. Danny look at his mom with his hazel eye's with his

long dark brown hair which he put as a pony tail. Then, as Danny got his lugages he head

toward's the house. He struggled opening the door, then after a few second's he finally got the

door to open. As he step into the house he nowtice this look's like a family house, But it was only

Danny, his mom, and his little sister Sadie. Sadie always annoy Danny on purouse, which Danny

hates that about her. "Move Danny!," as Sadie push Danny luggage on purpouse, "I'm goin to kill

you!," Danny yelled, but his mom yelled from another, "Danny leave your little sister alone!" Danny sign, then he pick up his luggage and went up the stair's near the door.

As he went down The long hall way to see a door. Danny drop his luggage and open the room

to see a wall paint into a beach. "Cool," Danny whispered. Then his mom came behind him and

said, "This was my room when I was your age, so many mermorize's here." Then Cleo walked

toward's a door with Danny and said, "Danny you will have your own bathroom," As she open the

bathroom door. There was a big tub with a toilet and a sink with a mirror, with window's on the

side of the bathroom. "Cool!," as Danny ran in the bathroom, Then he looked outside the window

to see in a distant a offshore Volcanic Island. "Mom what Island is that?," Danny asked, then his

mom came near the window and said, "Ooh.. That is Mako Island." "Why is that island there?,"

Danny asked, "No more question, you need to finish unpacking remember school is tomorrow,"

Mom said as she walked out the room. I'm nervous about school tomorrow, Danny thought while unpacking.

**Bulkely High 7:45**

**Tomorrow by Nic Cester**

I was walking though the hall's of the school. Danny was wearing a little blue shirt, with a

black angel design, and matching nike shoes. It was weird how the locker's are outside. I

feel everyone that past me is staring at me every second. Then I found my Locker 234. I open my

locker with the key that the office gaved me. I open my locker then I put all my book's I don't need

for today inside the locker. As I closed my locker, a Boy with dirty blonde hair, tantang top shirt, with

short pant's came up to me with his camera in my face. " Hey can you put the Camera away,"

Danny said to the boy, "You a new student right, I'm Nico," the dirty blonde boy said. ''I'm

Danny," Danny said while walking away, then Nico caught up to long hair boy Danny, "So I

heard you came from the Caribbean Isalnd's," Nico said, "I'm from Puerto Rico but I'm Puerto

Rican and Australian," Danny answered back. "Cool," Nico answered back. "So what classes do

you have," Nico asked. Then Danny gaved Prince his shedule, as Nico look at it he said, "You

have all the class I have, that so weird," "Cool," Danny stated.

**Room 158 Mrs. Karen 8:10am**

Nico and Danny walk in the class room it look's like a science room , But then the

teacher with blondehair, light skin cut Danny off. "Hello I'm , you must me new to the

class, what is your name," then Danny replied, "Hi I'm Danny Setori." Then look at

Danny with a surprised face and said, "Your mother is Cleo Setori, I went to this High school with

her, how is she?," "Umm.. She great." "Well let me introduce your to the other's student's,"

said. Danny look at the class nervously, "Ummm, hey Im Danny Setori, I came from

Puerto Rico." There was a akward silent's in the class. Then Nico yelled, ''Hey Danny, sit next to

me!," as he said, then Danny noticed that the two boy next to him had an expression like they don't want me next to them.

As Danny Put my bag behind my chair, and sat down the boy with blonde hair,

blue eye's, with a American eagle shirt with a bag filled with swimming clothes said, "Hey I'm Eli

Dove," "Hey," Danny replied. Then as Danny bent down to get something out of his bag, Eli

nugged the gothic boy with brown hair, blue eye's, with light skin, with spike bracelet, with a black shirt, "Aww," the bruenette boy whispered.

As Danny turn around with his Artbook with a pencil, the gothic boy said tried, "Hi I'm Frankie

Bennett," Danny look at him weird and said, "Nice to Meet you Frankie." As there was a weird

feeling Nico said, "Sooo.. Danny you draw?," "Yeah I draw and paint," Eli look at Danny's

artwork of a ancient chinese dragon's and said, "Those are fantastic Man," "Yeah," Frankie replied thinking the new Kid mite be cool.

Nico then yelled, " Cassie!," then a girl with beautiful short black hair, brown eye's, and tan skin with

glasses came from the next table. "Hey Nico.. Happend?," Cassie asked, "Say Hi to Danny," Nico

replied. Cassie and Danny look at each other, "Hi Cassie," Danny said while waving his hand, "Hi Danny," Cassie replied with a smile.

Nico, Danny, Frankie, and Eli had all of there classes together, Science,Math, English, Civic's...

Now there last class is Social Studies, In . The class went pretty well, then

assign a new project. "Class today we will start a project!,'' said

with excitement, then every student groaned. "Class.. calm down Now this project is about a

report about an Island that I will assign you, and your partner's only 3 in each team.'' Then

read down the listed of team's then she said," Eli Dove, Frankie Bennett, and...

Danny Setori, you guy's will be team 11, and you Island will be... Mako Island."

After School at 3:00

Danny notice Nico was acting glooming, "What happend Nico?," Nico looked at Danny,

Eli, and Frankie and said, "My mum is going on a tou... I mean a buisness trip to Ireland for two

day's and me and my Dad, and little twin sister's have to go." ''Your lucky your missing Profesor

MCartney's test," Frankie replied. "I've been to Ireland once," Danny said. The other's looked at

him, then Eli said, "Which part?," "Ummm... Dublin, Ireland cuz my Mom had to do a dolphin

show there." Then Nico then asked, Was it beautiful?," Danny then looked at Nico and said,

"It depend's which part of Ireland." Eli asked, "When your leaving Nico?," Nico gave him a worried face and said, "Tonight."

**Docks Next day 3:45pm**

Danny and Frankie met up at the dock's at 3:45 with there camera's and suppilies.

Danny was looking at the million's of different boat's, but the one that caught his eye was

Frankie's new Kodak 3,000. It was Blue and alittle small, maybe it can fit like 6 people in it. "So

does Eli takes this long?," Danny asked tried of waiting, " I know he takes for ever," Frankie

replied. Then they saw in a distant Eli running toward them, as he stopped infront of them he said,

"Sorry for being late, coach made us do 20 lap's around the pool and I had to call my mum to take me over here," Frankie gave him an anger look

and said, "I know I'm late most of the time but that is a stupid lie man." Eli rolled his eye's, then he help the other's put the project stuff in the boat.

**Pacific Ocean 4:15pm**

As the Guy's was out in the ocean on the Kodak 3,000, Danny was amazed. "I Can't

believe were on a boat this size, out in a big deep ocean," Danny said, then Frankie looked at Danny

while he was driving and said with excitment, "Chill Out," then he pulled the moder stick further.

a hour later, infront of them was Mako Island, the island was filled with tree's, beaches, and a

giant volcano mountain in the middle of the island. Then all of a sudden the moder stopped.

Frankie tried to fix it a few times, "Come On!," he yelled. "Are we chilled out yet," Eli said, then

Danny looked a with his hazel eye's and said, "It's not like where stinking Eli," Eli said, "Not yet, if

the shark dont eat us." Then Danny face became wondered. "The only option is to paddle to

Mako," Frankie said while giving Eli and paddled, Then Eli and Frankie started to paddled to Mako.

**Mako Island 4:39pm**

As Frankie pulled his boat on Mako Island beach, he stopped. "How are we going to get

back home?," Danny asked, "Good question Danny let's asked Frankie," Eli replied. "Oooh dont

put this on me," Frankie replied. "Lucky I got my cell," Eli replied, as he took out his bookbag his

T-mobile, then he look to see he had no bars. "What happend?," Danny asked, "Umm... I got no

bars, we need to go on higher ground," Eli replied. Then Eli and Frankie went walking leaving

Danny behind, "Wait Guy's!''

The Jungle had many vien's following down the jungle tree's, and as the waterfall

cascade land on a beatiful river, There was a green stream, near was alittle cliff as the boy's were

walking on. "So where are we,'' Frankie asked, "I don't know we need to go up more I still don't

have a signal," Eli said, "What if we don't get a signal, what if no one can find us,'' Danny yelled

worried. "Calm down Danny, are Americans always act like this?," Frankie asked. Danny wanted

to hit him, but he control his anger and said, "Smart one I'm Puerto Rican not American never been in America," "But you have a American accent."

It was getting late, the night shine was dark, the only light was the full-moons shining

bright and beautful, not even the star's can compare. The guy's were triping sometimes sent there

no light. As the guy's past the tree's, the look up to see there are at the Volcano's quator. there

step guy's dont wanna fall and get hurt," "Yeah, yeah Eli," Frankie was monking. Eli look down at

the dark ground, then he jump across the water fall. Then Frankie jumped as well. "You can do it

Danny!," Eli yelled. "Okay I can do this," Danny whispered to himself, right before Danny was

going to jump across the waterfall, a mysterious gust to wind smack Danny face with a bunch of

died leaf's. As Danny was walking back trying to take the leaf's out off his face, he mysteriously

fell in a cave entres in the ground, "Aaaaaahhh!," Danny yelled as he was slide down the cave entres, then he stopped and landed on soft sand. Danny lifted his back up from the sand.

Frankie and Eli ran as they saw Danny felled in that strange hole, as they found the

hole, Frankie yelled, "Are you okay Danny!," Danny look around at the cave and replied, "Im

find just get me out of here!". "We need to get him Frankie," Eli said worried, "I know... but

how?," Frankie asked. As Eli got up half way from the hard ground, a powerful wind blowed

behind his back, he lost his balanced, "Frankkie... aww!," then he felled in the cave entres. Danny

heard a yelling sound, then he notice that Eli was right next to him getting up. "Are you okay Eli?,"

Danny asked, but before Eli could say anything, Frankie felled through the cave entres and landed

on the sand. "Why are you here?," Eli asked with anger, Frankie got up and said, "Well you both

fell down, and I'm not the smartest person," But before Eli and Frankie can argue, Danny said, "

We need to look for another way out guy's," Eli then looked at that Danny and said, "Yeah Danny

right... we need to work together to get out off here." Frankie was'nt paying attention to Eli, he

was looking around the cave, the he saw step with blue light's shining on the cave wall, "Look

guy's!," Frankie shouted. Danny and Eli looked at Frankie way to see another path way with blue

light's. "Come on," Eli said as he was walking up the step's as Danny, and Frankie was behind him following.

**MoonPool at 9:34**

song: **Finding Nemo egg by Finding Nemo Soundtrack**

As the little water fall pours down to the MoonPool gracefully, the Pool was surrounded by

giant rocks, with a giant underwater entres, and sand was on the floor, and the rock walls

surrounding the MoonPool has little triples of waterfalls beautifully flowing into one another, and

the giant cavern over the MoonPool showing the night sky star's. As Eli, Danny, and Frankie look

at see the MoonPool. As they stop infront of the pool, Frankie said while looking at the cavern,

"Where inside the volcano." Danny looked at the pool surrounded by giant rocks and said, " Wow

this place is amazing!," Eli touch the caves walls and said, " Do people know about this place?"

Frankie then replied, "I don't think so Eli." Then Eli turned around and walk near his friends infront

of the seapool. "Umm.. guy's the only way out is going threw the pool into the ocean maybe,"

Danny said while looking at the aquamarine pool. "We should get in," Frankie said, "Yeah it's the

only way out," Eli said. Eli looked that the other's to see if they want to go in the pool first, but he

was the braves one. "Okay I'll go first," Eli said, then he went on one of the giant rocks, after he

step on a rock step in the seapool, finally he jumped inside. the pool slash, then a few seconds

later Eli roused from the pool, his eye's match the color of the pool, "Come on guy's!," Eli said with

excitment. Then Frankie slide on the rock into the pool, then he rouse with all his brown hair wet,

"This is cool," Frankie said whiling looking at Eli. Then the two look at Danny, then Danny took out

his long brown pony tail, now this hair was straight out. Then Danny walked on the rock, and then

step on the water step in the pool. Then finally Danny jumped inside, it was a big slash, then

Danny roused up with his whole face wet, and his long browh hair spread around the water

moving slowly behind him. "Wow this pool is amazing," Danny said with a smile. Then all the guy's

song:**Rose (Instrumental)**

**by Titanic soundtrack at 11:15pm**

look up at the same time to see the full-moon slowly going threw the cavern. Then all of a sudden the

water surrounding the guy's started to bubbled. The boy face was getting shock, then million of

bubbles of light was surrounding then floating up at the moon as it got in the middle of the cavern

shining bright. Then the guy's moved their bodies towards the water step, and they landed on it as

the Pool was working it magical. Eli then said, "This is amazing," then Frankie sadi, "Beautiful,"

then Danny replied, "This is so magical." As all the guy's looked the the Full- moon threw the

cavern, they heard a magical sound. They stopped and look at each other with a confused face,

they notice they don't have their shirt's on. Finally the guy's look back slowly, as they look at back

they did'nt see their leg's but a Three massive orange sprinkle Mermen's tails floating surfacing

the bubble pool. They guy's look back at each other silently, then back at the Moon as it was leaving

the cavern, then Danny look back quickly, then back at the cavern. A few second's the pool stop bubble, then the pool was calm and quit and back to normal.

Frankie looked at the guys and said, "Guy's what just happend...," Eli looked at his tail

confused and said, "I think, it's in possible...," then Danny interupted, "We're Mermaids.." Frankie

dagger at Danny and said, "No Danny we're Mermens not Mermaids," "It does'nt matter right

now," Eli replied. Danny look up at the cavern and said, "What do we do guys?," then Danny

looked at Eli for an answer. Then Frankie, Danny, and Eli looked back at their tails and Eli said,

"We need to keep this a secret." "This is bad," and Danny while he put his right hand on his four

head, "This place is Magic," Frankie said. "So guys?," Eli asked wondered, the others looked at Eli

and said in unison, "Yeah we promise to keep this a secret." Eli was releafed, "So what we do

now?," Frankie asked, then Eli answered, "This place gave us tails, so let's use it to get back

home." Danny said, "Yeah.., But how?," then Eli replied, "Da swimming." Frankie sigh and said,

"Man that will take forever," Then Eli looked at Frankie and said, "It's better then nothing." Then

Danny push away from the other, strugging to move his tail, to get out off the pool towards the

water entres, then the others look back. "Where you going!," Frankie asked, then Danny turn his

head back and said, "Well while you guys are argueing, I'm going back home... you guy's

coming?" Eli looked at Frankie and said, "Let's go Frankie," then Eli doved down in the pool, then Frankie, Danny followed. All three tails flopping, going threw the water entres.

**At The Pacific Ocean at 11:45am**

First Eli swam out the water entres, then Frankie and Danny last. All of them was looking at

the beautiful under sea reef's of Mako island. Eli was on the right, Frankie on the left, and Danny in

the middle swimming side by side slowly. Eli was amazed how much the Sea he did'nt seen The

went there separte way's, Frankie was swimming with the dolphins, Danny was touching the hard

coral. And Eli was Swimming near a shark. Danny look at the other's and smiled with his long

brown hair float up, As the other smile back. They only light in the ocean was from the glimmering

Full-Moon. Danny then started swimming, then Frankie and Eli camed back and swam right back

next to Danny. Then all of a sudden, the Guy's did a powerful kick with their orange tails, then all

of them swam fast as three torpedo's. As the was swimming fast, the bubbles was hitting Eli face,

he was so excited because he always dream of swimming fast threw the ocean. As Danny was

swimming like a torpedo, all the bubbles flowing threw his long browh hair, and he could'nt stop

smiling at all. They roused above fast threw the coral reef's, past every sea creature. As both

Frankie hand infront of his face, as the bubbles hitting his face, he was very happy for a rebel

person. As they all swimming back home, they notice that the sea floor is rising. They look up to

see the Sea surface is going down. Then they all stop, the billions of bubble spread out infront of

them, then they dissapear in the ocean. They all swam for a little bit, then the rouse up to see they are at Crash, "We're back home guy's," Eli said while smiling at the beautiful city light's.

**Goldcoast Beach at 12:10 PM**

"Finally," Frankie said, Danny looked at the other's then said, "Guy's that was amazing!," then

guy's body was going up and down from the little waves passing them. ''Come let's go on the

shore," Eli said. Frankie and Danny nodded in agreement. Danny, Eli, and Frankie was kind of

having a shruggle getting out the water's with there long big orange tails. Then they finally made it

to the softy warm sand of Goldcoast beach. "I'm so tried," Frankie said as he put his face on the

sand. "I feel like my weight is a ton," Eli said. Then Danny see's infront of them towel's that people

had left. "Guy's there towel right there," Danny said, then the guy's looked at the direction Danny

was looking. "Towel's..." Eli said, "Yeah let's use it to dry up, it kind of windy out here," Frankie

said. Then the each reach for a towel. Then they all stand their backs up front in a sitting postition.

Then the guy's we're drying there arms, helping each drying there tails, and there hair. "Guy's

what if we don't get our leg's back," Danny said, Frankie looked at Danny worry and said, "I hope

so..." Eli looked at the other's and said, "Guy's we cant be negative." Eli was finally finish drying

his short beautiful blonde hair, "I'm Fini..." Then all of a sudden Eli's body turn into million of

bubbles of water, then his tail dissapear back into his leg's and he had his clothes back on as well.

Frankie and Danny face was shock, Eli looked at his body then said, "I'm back guy's, my body

back!." "We can see now can you help use!," Frankie said angry. Then Eli helped Frankie get dry,

Then Frankie grew back his leg's. Finally, they help Danny dry his long hair, Then Danny grew

back his leg's. "Thanks you guy's," Danny said as he got up from the ground. Then Danny wipe all

the sand off his pant's. Then all the guy's look at Mako Island as the Moon already past the

cavern. "I'll never forget this moment," Eli said, "Yeah me too," Frankie replied, "Yeah this night

was magical," Danny said. All the guy's smiled looking at Mako, then at each other. Then Danny

said, "look at the time, I have to go before my mom has a heart attack searching for me." "Yeah I

have to go to before my mum ground's me for life," Eli replied. "Yeah my dad will kill me," Frankie

said as he laught as his dad who react. "See you guy's at school tomorrow?," Danny said, "Yeah,"

Eli and Frankie said unison. Then the three finally separated, walking different direction's back home.

Frankie's house

Frankie walked past Maple street, then he was on Chadmet street. Chadmet str. had many

mansion. In this street everyone was rich. Frankie hated living here because all the kid's that was

his age are mean, shallow, and hard head. And Frankie was alittle gothic so the kid's on his str.

think's he an evil, mean, poor boy. Frankie finally got up yo his house, It was big, it had 67 room's,

23 bathroom, a pool outside, and inside, and a hot tub. Frankie walked into his house, As he

opened that door, he look towards his left to see his mum Rikki and his Dad Zane sitting on a

3,000 Gucci couch. "Why are you late Frankie," Dad said. Frankie sigh and said, "Cuz my Kodak

boat got me and my friend stuck in the middle of the ocean Dad." Frankie's mum cross her

arm'sand said, "Your not lieing to us Frankie?," Frankie looked into his Mum evil blue eye's and

said, "No Mum I'm not lieing okay," Frankie said. (I want to Mum and Dad what happend at Mako, but I need to keep this a secret. What I'm going to tell them, "Mum and Dad, I went inside a pool on Mako Island and Me and my friend's turn into Merman creature's)

Then Frankie closed the door stuck, and walk up these stair's that looked like from Cindrella's

ball. Then Frankie's Mum yelled, "Frankie! we have dinner tomorrow at my friend's house."

Frankie sigh then he walked up the stair to his room. Frankie opened his room, his room wall's

was painted purple and black. he had collection of mini car's on his wall's. And he had a big circle

bed in the middle of his room, and a desk next to the window. Frankie walked to his open to see

Mako Island. Frankie groan, Frankie felt so tried, Frankie then ran and jump on his big circle bed and fell asleep.

Eli's house

Eli opened his house door slowly, as he opened the door he see his older sister Rebecca.

Rebecca was watching her favorite tv show "Family Guy,'' Rebecca heard the creek of the door

opening, she look to see Eli nervous. "Your lucky Eli," Eli slowy went inside the house with his blue

eye's wided, "Where mum and dad?" Rebecca look at Eli with a smirk, and said, "Mum and Dad

are still at work." Eli went next to his sister and said, "Cant we keep this between us?,'' Rebecca

and she laught and said, "Go to your room it will be fine." Eli said and hugged his sister and said,

"Thanks sis," then Rebecca replied, "Your welcome now go, before Mum and Dad come." Eli let

go, then he ran up the stair's. Eli turn to the third door on the left, he open the door to see a dark

room. Eli turn on the light, He see everything in it places. His blue desk was still neat, and his bed

was well made, and his window cherton was dark blue. And his white carpet is white and clean. Eli

walked toward's another door, which was his bathroom. He turn the the sink, he was very

nervous. ( I don't know what to do, what if I grow a fish tail again?) Eli then took his tooth brush,

and put toothpaste on it and he brush his teeth. Eli change out of his cloth, and he put on a fresh clean tang top. Then Eli turn off the light's and he went to bed.

Danny's house

Danny was walking on the sidewalk, as he was looking at the full-moon reflection at the river

until, a boat bus full with old people past by, but he notice a boy with brown hair, maybe tan skin

and a new york cap looking at him. ( where have i seen him?) then Danny looked away nervous.

Then Danny looked back to see the boat from a long distance. Danny stopped walking an looked

at the grounded as he put his hand into his pocket. "Come on where is it," Danny whispered. As

he moved his hand through his pocket he finally felt paper. Danny smiled, and pull out a pieces of

paper and readed, "55 Marinal street." Then he look on his left to see a street name Chadmet

Street, then he looked forward to see Zenox street. Finally he looks on his left to see his street.

Danny finally got on his house porch. Then he placed his hand on the gold handle, he turn it right

slowly, then before he open the door, the door fligging open with his mom were her white mid-

knight PJ's. "Ohh.. Hi Mom," Danny said nervously, "Get in," Cleo said angry and tried. Danny was

already on his bed, his room had a painting of the beach on his wall, and he had a wooden desk

and his mac labtop was already set up. Danny change out of his clothes into his PJ's. Then Danny

went and sat down on his chair, and he turn on his labtop to live chatroom. Then two faces of a

guy and girl came up, the background look like it was morning there, plus they was wearing a

plain white collar shirt with navy blue pant's. "Hey Danny!," The boyand girl said. "Hey Jacob and

Carla!." "So how it is there?," Carla asked, Danny felt sad that he wanted to cry, Danny replied

"Ummm.. it great here." Carla smiled, then Jacob said, "So everyone here miss you," danny then

smile back and said, "Tell everyone at school im okay and I miss them too." Then Jacob asked,

"So it night time at Australia?," "Da we live in different time zone," then he chuckled. "So you

made new friend's?," Carla asked curiously. Danny tooked a deep breath, then said, "Yeah I

made friend's," "So what there names and do they have a accent," Jacob asked. "There names is

Eli, Frankie, and Nico," and Danny chuckle a little then said, "Da they have accent Jacob, but the

think I have an accent." Then Danny heard a little knock coming from his door, he looked to see

his mom, "You should be in bed already Danny boy,"Cleo said. "I have to go guy's," danny said

sadly, "Bye!," Carla and Jacob said. Then Danny closed his labtop. Cleo walked towards him,

then she place both of her hands on her son shoulder's and said, "I been worried sick this past

few hour's... where have you been?," Danny was worried to tell his mom the truth ( no worry

mom, I was with my new friends on a island, then we turn to mermans and swam fast back to shore... She'll think I'm crazy and sent me to those mental hospital's) "Ummm.. I was doing a

project with my friend's." Cleo gasped and said, "You have new friend's, What are their name's?,"

then Danny smirked and said, "Mom calmdown, and there names are Eli, Frankie, and Nico."

"Well I hope I get to meet them sweet, you can bring them over," she smirk then gave him a kiss

on the cheek. "Ewww! Mom," Danny said, then Cleo mocked him, "Ewww! Mom... wateva." Then

Cleo was walking out the door, as she was walking she said, "hope you don't make plan's

tommorrow night because we're having dinner with my old friend's over here." Then she closed

Danny's door, Then Danny groaned. Then he went to his bathroom, he look at himself in the

mirror for a minute, then he turn his attention to the sink. Finally he reached out slowly, he turned

to Cold water knob slowly. The cold water shotted out as if it was a water fall cascading quick but

beautiful. Next Danny took at his red tooth brush, and put some blue toothpaste. He put the

toothpaste in his mouth, and moved it in circles aroung his teeth. Dannny was washing his teeth

for 3 minutes. then he careful grab a cup, then filled it with cold water, after a few's second's he

was moving the water in motion around his mouth finally he spit it out. Afterwards he turn off all his light's, and he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli Dove**

Eli turn the knob of his tub, the water was flowing through the silver pipe into the tube until

it was full. Eli turn on the high dralick, then the tub started to bubble. Eli was nervous to see what

will happen next, next he pull down his pant's. Then he slipped inside the bubbly water. Then his

bronze tail magically appeared. His came over the tub flopping. "I have to get use to this," Eli

whisper looking at his golden fish scales. He then heard a sound coming from the door, quickly Eli

pour alot of bubblebath, the clean foam rised. "Yeah!," Eli shouted nervous, he then heard his

sister voice, "Eli I'm coming in," Rebecca said. Rebecca turn the door knob slowly, Eli move his

bronze tail under the bubblebath quickly. Rebecca look inside to see he brother in the bathtub,

'Ewww Eli get some cover's," then she started to laugh. "Sooo... How long your going to be in the

bathroom?," Eli asked, Rebecca was looking through the cabinet's for her pink toothbrush and

said, "Why you asked that?." Then Rebecca turn her attention on Eli, then Eli look at his sister

with his electric blue eye's and said, "Oohh nothing.. just asking." Rebecca notice he brother

acting alittle strange and said, ''Okkayy whatever you say." Rebecca turn to brush her teeth, then looked away from his sister and sigh. (I hate lying to my sister)

**Frankie Bennett**

Frankie was wearing his black plan shirt and his short's. Frankie went down these beautiful

marble stair's outside to his pool to get alittle tan. Outside it was bright and hot, all the cloub's

dissappeared. Frankie turn to his left past the tennis court to the giant pool. As he got near the

pool, he saw his older brother by one year Jerome. Jerome has dirty blonde hair, blue eye's, light

skin, alittle taller then Frankie, and he was wearing blue swimming. Jerome was doing a free style

swimming toward's Frankie. Jerome roused up and said, " What up Franny Panny," then Frankie

gave him a disgusted look and said, "Grow up Jerome.'' Jerome whiped the water off his eye's

and said, "Whatever, can you just hand me that towel over there?" . Frankie looked behind him to

see a blue dry towel. He walked towards it and he pick it up. Jerome got out the pool, and he

stand up, then Frankie threw the blue towel at him. Jerome was off guard, but he'd caught it.

"Thanks bro," jerome said. Then jerome patted his brother showder with his wet hand as he

walked by. Frankie eyes grounded as he looked at his showder, then he looked back to see his

brother dissappeared. Frankie looked at the pool infront of him, then he ran and dive in. the water

splash everywhere on the pool deck. Under the water, the was millions of tiny bubbles, then

frankie was swimming like a dolphin, then his giant bronze tail appeared. Fankie stopped, he slowly looked back to see he still has the tail.

**Danny Setori**

Danny was wearing his favorite blue Penny T shirt that said, "Ancient Boobie Monkey."

Danny and Sadie was at there family table eating two chocalatechip pancakes, one cookie, two

hot roasted bacon. Danny was half way finished, Danny's Mom Cleo making a list of recipes to

cook a roast lobster for the special dinner tonight. As Cleo finished, she told said, "Come on

darling Mommy and you need to get food at the grocheries today!." Sadie looked at her mother

with excitment and said, "okay mommy!.'' After Danny's mom left and his sister he was alone. He

got up to put his dishes away in the sink. Then he heared his phone vibrating in his pocket. Danny

pull his phone out of his pocket, to see it Nico. Danny pick up his phone and said, "Hello,'' then he

heard Nico said, "Hey Danny!," "Hey Nico! soo... what is like in Ireland?" Danny heard nothing

for a few seconds and then he heard, "Yeah Ireland is amazing,' Nico said sadly. Danny notice

something was wrong, "Are you ok?," then Nico said, "No everything fine here... ummm tell the

other I'm okay." "Aah yea sure," Danny said, "So what going on there?," Nico asked curious.

Danny thought for a moment should I tell my first friend in here that I turned to a merman at Mako

Island at a Seapool. "Umm not much here,' Danny said, "Ooh okay well I have to go," Nico said,

"Okay peace out man," Danny replied. Nico and Danny hanged up there phone. Danny sigh

afterwards and he place his had near the sink. And then place his elbo one the otherside then he

closed his eye's because he did got no sleep for the experience that happen that night. Then

Danny open is his in shocked, then His body turn to bubbles of water. Then Danny bronze tail

grew, Danny was standing up getting unbalance each second. Then he grunted and he felled

back hard onto his kitchen floor on his back. Danny groaned as he got up to see he still had his giant bronze merman tail, Danny rolled his eye's and said, "This is not going away."

**Northen, Ireland**

Nico was at Bantry Most people there had a strong accent, I kinda know what Danny felt when

he came to Australia. Nico need to get away from the city, so he went to the ocean cliff's. His Mom

warned him not to go there but he did'nt see want was so wrong. A few kid's told Nico that there

was this sea monster that guard's the oceancliff's, but he still never believe them. Nico was at the

sitting on the ground alone near the ocean cliff's. It was windy and Nico blonde hair was flowing

gracefully, and Nico was wearing his favorite red tango top showing his muscles. He can only here

the wave crashing. Nico was getting bored for a few minutes, Then he got a call for his Mom named

Bella Hartley, he picked up his t-mobile and said "Hey Mom what's up?,'' "I'm sorry dearly but I

cant make it to your birthday party at your aunt Leah house," Bella replied. Nico wanted to cry, but

only a tear flowed down his cheek and his eye's got watery. "Yeah it's okay I know your buisy

making a new cd and parazaly," Nico said, "Yeah Okay hon love you," "Love you too." Nico hanged

up his phone, Then he got up from the greenish grass. Nico threw his hand back then he grunted

and launched his phone off into the cliff's. Nico then started walking down the ocean cliff's. He was

thinking about his mom, his friends, but he thought the most is he should be happy and not let little

things bring him down, plus he in a great place to explore. Nico had some trouble going down, he

looked to see dozen's of rocks many size near the wild crashing waves. He got on one rock and

jumped over it, and then a few times, until he looked on his left to see a giant rock with a giant hole

leading somewhere. "What's that," Nico whispered, then he bent over to look what was inside, but

all he saw was darkness. Then Nico thought (If I get stuck in a hole, then my mum and dad will get

worried, and my mum will quiet being famous and finally be normal for once.) Nico smiled, then he

bent down on the ground and he slide in the hole. "Aaahh!," Nico scared as he went down the hole,

then finally he landing doing a flip on the sandy ground. Nico got up rubbing his head, "Not my best

idea.'' "Hello!," and strange voice said, it startle Nico. Nico then walk up these rocky stair's more

farther in the cave. Then all of a sudden, he notice he saw a Seapool that is surround by rock's. The

ground was sandy, and he notice the cave had a giant opening infront of the seapool. The opening

shows million of rock's and the wave's crashing on them. "Wow!," Nico said as he looked around

the cave. Then he remember he heard a voice, then he heard alittle splash by the power, then he

looked at the pool to see a guy around his age, he had brown eye's, tan skin, he had goggles on,

and he had a long hair dirty blonde hair like Nico's, must be 5 feet or more. "Who are you? What is

this place," Nico said as he bent down near the pool. The guy smiled and said, "I was going to ask

the same thing, I'm Prince and you are?," "I'm Nicoles Benjimin, but I like to be call Nico."

Prince was staring at him, Nico elt uncomforable," Umm.. What-," Prince interupted and said, "Is your mom Bella Benjimin?."

**Oo! Now Nico Found the Ireland Seapool, What will happen to him? and Who is that Prince? What will happen when Emma, Rikki, and Cleo meet again? Will something go wrong when the full moon raising ?**

**~To be continue~**

**I'm so sorry I couldnt finish this chapter, it was cuz my sis was in da hospital. But i will soon updated. leave comment's, suggestion, and question's i will answer it all.**


End file.
